I tear my heart open, just to feel
by KilluaKenny
Summary: "Déverse ta peine et tes souffrances en moi..." One-shot sur Pain et Itachi lors d'une rencontre nocturne non désirée. Tentative de mise en scène dans l'univers original.


**_Attention, il y a un peu de spoil pour ceux qui ne suivent pas Naruto.__Je replace dans la chronologie: Sasuke est encore à Konoha. Pain est considéré alors comme le leader de l'Akatsuki._**

**_Les reviews sont toujours bienvenues :)_**

* * *

_"If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live in an unsightly way... Run, and cling to life, and then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_

Comme toutes les nuits depuis ce jour, je contemplais ce petit être emprisonné dans les bras de Morphée. Sa peau d'une blancheur sacrée reflétait l'éclat de la pleine lune. De fines mèches de cheveux caressaient nonchalamment son visage aux traits délicats. Sous ses paupières lourdes, je ne pouvais pas distinguer ses yeux mais je devinais leur couleur d'ébène. Similaires aux miens. Je ne saurais sans doute jamais si en cet instant précis, ils étaient teintés de tristesse, de haine ou d'un simple apaisement… J'optais alors pour la haine, songeant avec amertume que je ne verrais rien d'autre que ce sentiment dans les yeux de mon petit frère. Si ces perles d'obsidiennes pouvaient encore briller pour d'autres, je ne pouvais plus compter que sur un regard noir et pourfendeur, peuplé de rancœur, voire de dégoût. Celui destiné à la personne que ce petit-être méprisait le plus au monde. Tel était le sacrifice de ma vie. J'avais moi-même tué le moindre sentiment positif que ce garçon pouvait avoir à mon égard. Afin qu'il soit le meilleur. Plus fort que moi encore. Afin qu'il n'ait à craindre de personne et qu'il survive. Le fort parmi les faibles. Pour atteindre ce niveau, il était nécessaire de souffrir. Même lors de mes contemplations nocturnes, je ne regrettais pas mon geste un seul instant. Le sang devait couler. Il était de mon devoir de protéger mon village et d'empêcher une nouvelle guerre en supprimant les conspirateurs. Les miens. Mes frères, cousins, parents. Mais comment ôter la vie d'un ange comme celui-ci ? J'avais fait de sa vie un enfer en la consacrant uniquement à la vengeance et la haine. Et je ne regrettais rien. Ou peut-être seulement la barrière funèbre que j'avais érigée entre nous deux. Celle qui m'empêchait, en cet instant, d'aller remonter doucement la couverture jusqu'au niveau de son menton afin qu'il cesse de frissonner dans son sommeil. Celle qui me privait d'embrasser son front pour lui insuffler de tendres rêves. Celle qui me forçait à rester perché sur ce toit, à prier chaque soir pour qu'il laisse les rideaux de sa fenêtre ouverts afin que je puisse apprécier encore et encore, à quel point il grandissait vite.

Mais cette nuit-ci, quelqu'un avait réussis à tromper ma vigilance. Cela faisait déjà quelques années que j'empruntais ce même chemin, que je revenais à Konoha, toujours sans que personne ne le remarque. Ni les gardes du village, ni mon coéquipier de l'Akatsuki. Lorsque je sentis la présence de l'autre shinobi, il était déjà trop tard. Celui-ci arriva à ma hauteur à une vitesse impressionnante, témoignant instantanément de son haut rang. A ma grande surprise, il ne chercha pas à m'attaquer mais vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je fermai les yeux, légèrement rassuré de reconnaître là un allié. Je n'étais pas inquiet d'avoir à affronter quelqu'un. Seulement, révéler mon positionnement en me battant conduirait à l'arrêt de mes visites nocturnes. Et cela, je n'étais pas encore prêt à le supporter.

**« Kisame te cherche.»**

Je ne répondis pas. La voix grave de Pain me rappelait à la réalité que je tentais vainement de fuir en me rendant ici. Au bout d'une minute d'un silence oppressant, je demandais :

**« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?**

**C'est simple. Tu es ici tous les soirs à la même heure. »**

Cette affirmation me fit sursauter. Comment était-il au courant ? Depuis combien de temps ? Qui d'autre savait ? D'une main, je me frottai les yeux, me rendant doucement à l'évidence. Si les autres membres de l'Akatsuki étaient au courant, j'allais devoir cesser. Qu'allaient-ils penser ? Je pouvais toujours dire que je m'appliquais à chercher un moyen de l'éliminer. Voire de l'utiliser pour me rapprocher de Kyuubi. J'ouvris la bouche pour m'expliquer mais Pain me devança :

**« Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai rien dit à Kisame.**

**- …. Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas que le reste de l'organisation soit au courant. »**

Ces mots me surprirent encore davantage. Je ne comprenais pas comment un membre aussi éloigné de moi que l'était Pain pouvait avoir saisis une once de mes pensées. Etait-ce seulement le cas ? Il ne fallait surtout pas que je me laisse avoir à ce jeu. Il s'agissait sans doute là d'un test afin de connaître ma valeur. Le sentimentalisme n'était pas admis dans l'Akatsuki et moi, plus que quiconque, j'étais vu comme un être dépourvu d'émotions et surtout, de liens, qui n'avait pas hésité un instant avant de massacrer la totalité de son clan. Je lui jetai un regard froid. Le genre de regard neutre, vide, que j'avais tant l'habitude d'user qu'il m'était à présent naturel. Je dis doucement :

**« Il faudra que je pense à finir le travail.**

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer ce jeu avec moi. »**

Son ton était posé. Ses yeux se perdaient au loin. Les mots vinrent alors à me manquer. Je me levai doucement, sans un regard pour mon frère endormi. Toujours en cachant ma présence, je me tournai vers le reste du village pour scruter les alentours. La voie était libre. Il était temps de reprendre le chemin. Pain fit de même, silencieux également. Je n'avais aucune envie d'approfondir cette conversation. J'espérais simplement qu'aucun mot ne ressortirai plus jamais sur ce qu'il venait de voir, de dire. J'avais la désagréable impression que cette visite était la dernière. Mon estomac était noué et j'avais la gorge serrée. Je crevais d'envie de me retourner pour photographier mentalement ce visage aux traits si purs, à la blancheur de porcelaine, que je commençais déjà doucement à oublier.

[…]

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que nous marchions. Aussi silencieux que la nuit. Nous étions déjà bien au-delà des frontières de Konoha, sur notre chemin vers le repaire temporaire de l'Akatsuki. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber, emplissant l'air de fraîcheur, allégeant un peu l'atmosphère oppressante et confinée de cette nuit d'août. La lune éclairait notre chemin, resplendissant entre les feuilles des arbres qui nous entouraient. Sa douceur et sa pâleur me renvoyait à nouveau à l'image de mon petit frère, dont je ne voyais plus que les paupières closes, masquant la noirceur de son esprit. Mes yeux se posèrent un instant sur Pain qui marchait devant moi. Je ne lui en voulais pas d'être intervenu. Cela devait arriver et d'une certaine manière, j'y étais préparé. J'étais presque reconnaissant que ce soit lui. Avec Kisame, j'aurais eu le droit à davantage de questions agaçantes et peut-être même en serions-nous venus à nous battre. Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki étaient également le genre de personnes au sang chaud que seuls Pain et moi semblions tempérer.

Je remarquai alors que la démarche de mon camarade se faisait plus lente. Je scrutai les alentours, l'œil vif et ralenti également. Il finit par s'arrêter et je l'imitai, l'air interrogateur. Je ne distinguais aucune présence étrangère. Il se tourna vers moi et plongea ses yeux violacés dans l'obsidienne des miens. Sa voix grave brisa le silence :

**« Je me répète, je ne dirais rien aux autres. Tu peux continuer tes visites, je ne serais plus une gêne. »**

Je fis un effort intense pour que mon visage ne trahisse pas ma surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de commentaire, m'autorisant à faire ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une forme de trahison envers notre organisation. Sans doute était-ce là un piège pour me faire avouer les raisons de mes venues à Konoha, alors même que nous cherchions à capturer Kyuubi. D'un ton glacial, je mis fin à ce jeu :

**« Je n'y vais que pour obtenir des informations utiles à l'Akatsuki. J'y vais sans mon partenaire car je connais son incapacité à contenir certaines pulsions qui mettraient mon projet en péril. Je ne l'ai pas mis au courant car il ne l'aurait pas accepté. De plus,** **…**

**- Ton frère n'a aucun lien avec les projets de l'organisation,** me coupa Pain.

**- Il a un fort lien avec le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. »**

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas argumenter davantage. Pain ne semblait pas convaincu, de toute évidence. Je détournai mon regard pour ne pas avoir à croiser ses yeux qui scrutaient mon esprit. Il se tourna à nouveau dans le sens de la marche, me faisant dos, mais resta immobile. Il reprit, la voix étrangement plus douce que d'habitude :

**« Ton appartenance à l'Akatsuki est tout à fait justifiée. Je t'ai toujours vu comme un être dénué d'émotion, qui a tué sa famille entière et l'ensemble de son clan sans sourciller, dont le visage est si sobre que son cœur semble incapable de contenir la moindre once d'amour ou de haine. Un être vidé de tout, en somme. Qui cherche à passer le temps en rejoignant une organisation qui lui permettrait de devenir encore plus fort, et d'ôter la vie encore plus facilement. »**

Je fixais le dos du jeune homme. Il avait parfaitement décrit l'image que je me forçais à donner. J'en étais plutôt satisfait mais son ton laissait penser à une suite dans son discours. Je m'attendais déjà à mon renvoi de l'Akatsuki. Après tout, Pain en était le leader. Sa voix étonnamment irrégulière se fit à nouveau entendre :

**« Et pourtant… Depuis que j'ai découvert ce que tu faisais la nuit, j'ai réalisé que tu étais capable de montrer des émotions. Ton visage d'ordinaire glacial et fermé, lorsque tu poses les yeux sur Sasuke, revêt une robe de tristesse, décorée d'un voile d'un amour profond pour cet être qui partage ton sang. Crois-moi, Itachi, je connais la souffrance. Tout ton être trahit tes maux lorsque tu veilles au sommeil de ton frère… »**

Mon cœur se tordit. Comment pouvait-il exprimer ces mots de vive voix ? Il leur donnait une contenance que je m'efforçais d'effacer, jour après jour. Ce type, si éloigné de moi, m'avait suivis, avait découvert mon secret le plus intime et me le recrachait à la figure avec des termes inadaptés. Aucun mot n'était assez précis pour décrire mes sentiments confus. Je déglutis, attendant la suite qui arriva bien trop rapidement :

**« …mais tu inhibes ta colère, ta souffrance. J'ai pour projet de détruire ce qui a engendré mon malheur. Toi, tu restes prostré dans la douleur, sans aucun but. J'ai de la peine pour toi.»**

Il se retourna. Son visage était en décalage avec sa voix, ses mots pourtant si honnêtes, si intimes. Son regard était aussi froid et vide qu'à l'accoutumée. Qu'en était-il de l'homme qui se cachait derrière ce corps : Nagato. Son visage, du haut de sa tour, était-il en proie à l'émotion ? Etait-il aussi submergé que l'était le mien en ce moment même? J'avais la gorge serré. Je devais tout faire pour refreiner mes émotions. Surtout, ne rien laisser paraître. Il s'avança vers moi, jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques centimètres de distances entre nos pieds. Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Il mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que moi. Je levai les yeux, gardant mon visage de marbre, afin de planter mon regard sombre dans ses yeux. Il essayait de me faire craquer. En vain. D'un geste rapide, il entoura ses bras autour de moi et me pressa contre son torse. Je fus pris par surprise mais parvint tout de même à réagir rapidement. Je me dégageai de son étreinte.

**« A quoi tu joues ? »**

Mon ton trahissait le manque d'assurance. J'avais pourtant l'habitude de réagir froidement à toute situation. Mais là… Il s'approcha à nouveau. J'étais à présent prêt à repousser son attaque dans sa genèse. La pluie tombait avec plus d'insistance.

**« Tu n'as pas l'habitude des contacts… Je comprends. J'aurais aimé t'aider à contenir ta peine. »**

Il avait raison. Cela faisait tellement d'années que je n'avais pas touché une autre personne. La dernière était mon frère, justement. Je le portais sur mon dos, encore quelques heures avant le massacre. Depuis, plus rien. Je refuse que l'on m'approche et qui le ferait ? Je ne suis qu'une créature sanguinaire et aussi froide que la mort.

Il reprit sa marche, doucement. Je ne bougeai pas. Au bout d'une minute, il se rendit compte que je n'étais pas derrière lui, à le suivre. Il se tourna légèrement, un sourcil levé. Je répondis à son interrogation :

**« Réessaye. »**

Il s'approcha d'une démarche lente. Mon cœur battait la chamade à ce contact anticipé. Je détournai les yeux, me forçant à retenir mon instinct qui me hurlait de reculer. L'étreinte fut soudaine. Je ne résistais pas Ses deux bras entouraient mon corps frêle alors que les miens restaient ballants, entre ma poitrine et la sienne. Cette sensation était si étrange. Je fermai les yeux et posai doucement ma tête au creux de son con. C'était… agréable. J'avais véritablement l'impression de me déverser sur quelqu'un. J'allégeais le poids de mon propre corps en emplissant un autre de tous mes ressentiments. Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue. Il ne pouvait pas la voir. Et même, qu'importait-il s'il la voyait ? Il devait sentir mon corps trembler car il resserra son étreinte, passant par la même occasion, une main dans mes cheveux. J'oubliais tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Rien ne comptait plus alors que d'alléger ma douleur, la délivrer de son enveloppe qui la refoulait depuis de si longues années.

Lorsque je sentis un baiser dans mon cou, je ne pus empêcher un frisson de parcourir mon échine. Comment un si petit geste pouvait-il avoir un effet si puissant sur mon corps ? La main qui caressait mes cheveux glissa sur mon dos, descendant doucement jusqu'au haut de mes fesses. Je compris rapidement que Pain en voulait plus. Ce genre de relation n'était pas admis à l'Akatsuki. Je n'avais jamais réfléchis à ma propre sexualité. Pas plus qu'à mes besoins. J'avais tué mon clan si jeune que je n'avais même jamais encore embrassé de fille. La suite de mes activités ne m'avait pas permis de rattraper cela.

Pain était plutôt bel homme. Son visage aux traits fins était décoré de multiples piercings, lui donnant un air de mauvais garçon. De fines mèches de cheveux roux balayaient son front, illuminant la pâleur de sa peau. Et là, au reflet de la lune, il était… désirable. Je glissai alors mes bras de l'autre côté du jeune homme, caressant à mon tour son dos, sans véritablement avoir idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire. C'en était presque mécanique.

Je savais pourtant bien que ce corps que je sentais sous mes doigts n'était qu'un leurre, un cadavre transformé en pantin par la personne qui s'adressait à moi à travers ces lèvres froides. Et pourtant, c'était ce visage que j'avais envie d'embrasser. C'était ce corps, pâle et musclé sur lequel mes doigts voulaient danser. Ce corps de substitution paraissait plus vivant encore que le marionnettiste lui-même, au visage creusé et aux os saillants. Nagato vivait à travers Pain et c'était ce dernier uniquement qui me procurait ces frissons exquis. La bouche du rouquin avait beau être proche de mon cou, aucun souffle ne venait caresser ma peau. C'était sans doute malsain mais savoir ce corps sans vie contribuait à accroître mon excitation.

Son visage se sépara un instant de mon cou. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et y aperçut sans doute ma tristesse, mêlée à mon envie de lui. Il déposa d'abord un baiser au creux de mes lèvres avant de glisser vers ma bouche et de m'embrasser doucement. A nouveau, mon instinct me criait de me retirer, de m'éloigner de lui. Après tout, il était un homme. Rien de tout cela n'était naturel. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais décrocher de son baiser que je prolongeai avec plus de passion encore. Il ouvrit d'une main ma veste de l'Akatsuki, puis, avec mon aide, l'ôta complètement, la laissant retomber mollement sur le sol humide. Je fis de même avec la sienne et fut surpris de le trouver torse-nu. Etonnamment entreprenant, je me mis à caresser sa peau, doucement. Il glissa une main sous mon t-shirt et me colla à nouveau à lui, m'embrassant le cou. Je frissonnai. Toutes ces sensations nouvelles m'enivraient. Je voulais que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Les yeux mi-clos, je me laissais faire et me retrouva rapidement nu. Une courte prise de conscience me permis de rétablir la justice. Il m'attira vers le sol, tout en m'embrassant. A genoux, face à face, nous continuions nos caresses chastes.

Lorsque je le sentis se durcir, je fus presque surpris de voir ce corps morne, froid dont jamais les poils ne s'hérissaient, avoir une réaction si propre aux vivants. Sans doute était-ce également contrôlé. Comme, les bras, les jambes. A nouveau, je chassai ces pensées qui me rendaient confus. Peut-être étais-je en train de m'évertuer à donner du plaisir à un corps qui ne pouvaient en recevoir, et dont les actions étaient guidées mécaniquement par un autre qui n'avait pour souhait que de me montrer son amour à travers ces caresses prolongées. Sans rien attendre en retour. Avais-je seulement le droit d'espérer l'émouvoir de mes propres attentions ? Peut-être était-ce inutile, voir lassant…

Il dût remarquer mon moment d'hésitation puisqu'il me ramena à la hauteur de son visage, pour m'embrasser délicatement, prolongeant ses baisers dans mon cou et sur mes épaules. Ils étaient comme des milliers de papillons butinant ma sueur. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux, savourant l'instant. J'avais l'impression que le pantin, c'était moi. Mais ce rôle me convenait. J'en voulais plus. Je voulais que l'on ne fasse plus qu'un. Son désir de vengeance me rappelait mon frère, et je m'appropriais cette colère. Je la voulais en moi.

Pain et moi étions des êtres constitués de souffrance, chacun déversant un peu de sa rage en l'autre et lorsque nous avons fait l'amour, cette seule et unique fois, nos deux âmes s'étaient allégées temporairement d'un poids insoutenable. Il n'y avait plus rien. Que le vent, que cette fine pluie. Pas de monstre sanguinaire ni de cadavres réanimés. Seulement deux êtres qui étaient parvenus l'espace d'un instant, à ignorer les affres du passé scellés en eux. Lorsqu'il se déversa en moi, je devins le conteneur de sa peine. Il était celui de ma culpabilité.

Nous reprîmes notre marche silencieuse, un peu plus libres.


End file.
